


A Planet Just For Us

by NismResna



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Monster - Freeform, NSFW, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Smut, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, my monster boyfrend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NismResna/pseuds/NismResna
Summary: He thinks he's free, but will she bring Interplanetary Federal Institution to his abandoned paradise?Who am I kidding it's all just a set up for them to fudge :)





	A Planet Just For Us

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a daydream about David from Prometheus but got mixed with other influences and became something else.

He started running when he heard a woman scream. To his surprise, he ran towards it. Humans haven't been to this planet for 30 years. Mechanical legs made him agiler than any man, not unusual for his combat model. Being faster would usually mean less time to plan and asses the situation, but his processing speed and collection of strategies and combat maneuvers would give him an advantage over any life form. 

Unit 13666 was left to decompose and rust after his human masters presumed he was damaged beyond repair. His name and designation followed by command were programmed into him to be undeniable. But his name was associated with bad luck and his unit failed to even see him as a piece of valuable equipment. Once they used him as a punching bag one too many times, for what he knew a non-proverbial nut got loose and he felt murderous intent he barely held back. Nobody ever reported the beatings so there was no maintenance that would catch his cognitive change. From there on he just waited for his chance. When the time in the battlefield came, he hid among the bodies and just didn't respond. It was his quiet rebellion towards the Interplanetary Federal Institution who gave him a moral code by which he had to protect Institutions people but kill their enemies. 

This planet was devastated by war. Joined human and alien settlements abandoned in ruins, plant and wildlife took the land back. He moved his mechanical skeleton in a lab-grown meat suit with grace. The pleasure models were made completely human, but his carbon black hue, symmetric grooves on his face and body with a subtle blue glow, indicated he was something else. Tall and dressed in a tactical suit he looked quite menacing. He passed the mine where he got metals and minerals to trade with smugglers. Nearing the forest he saw smoke over the trees. The rescue pod landed in a clearing, she got lucky he taught when he saw her crawling next to her mangled pod. He realized the pod wasn't the only thing mangled as he tried to pull her up in a sitting position as she let out a blood-curdling scream. She was wearing a lab coat with an IPFI nametag, her name was Selena, and her leg was broken among other minor injuries including a gush on her head. She didn't seem to be after him by the lack of firepower, but he was still on high alert.

Selena was wary of a dark tall figure approaching, blue glowing gave her little reassurance. She taught this planet was abandoned. She had no one to call, even if she did, they would be killed if they helped her. She committed treason when she stole her own research and blew up the dark site ship they were doing experiments on. But she made it, and hopefully, the rest of the crew and 'patients' also did, the alarm, she hoped gave them enough time. She felt the inside of her pocket, the memory orb is intact, relief almost made the pain bearable. She barely noticed the stranger who grabbed her under the arms to try to move her. "AAAAAAAHHHH FUCK!!!!" Escaped her. Huh, a human-like face but divided by indents filled with tubes of blue glowing goo. An old army model, the glowing was a conversion of energy, either from digesting any organic material or solar cells in his skin, he could also directly connect to an electricity source. Versatile but discontinued for some reason. "What is your name?" She managed to ask, wheezing. "Unit 13666" He responded almost instinctively. "My lucky numbers." She chuckled before grabbing her sides in pain. If this was some sort of army outpost they are not qualified to get any information about her, this should work she taught. "Well unit 13666 as an officer of IPFI I command you to cease all function and give me access to your inner interface." He laughed, he laughed at her, she was shocked. "That won't work on me girly." He used his torturers' mannerisms from when they talked about their conquests. He was appalled by that behavior and wasn't sure why was he talking like this right now, was it her dark eyes, her smooth silky hair, her soft and rounded body? "Well fuck." She managed to whisper before she lost consciousness.

He was conflicted, should he help her? She wanted to mess with his brain just a second ago. Maybe she'll be useful to answer questions about him that were bothering him for a long time. He lifted her effortlessly and took her to an abandoned industrial complex where he made a home. High ceilings and concrete floors, high yellowish windows were all that wasn't filled with books and top-notch lab equipment he traded for with smugglers that made an occasional stop. He had a lot of time to figure out how to maintain his mechanical and biological parts but didn't know why he was made like that. He searched her, her musk of sweat and blood surprised him, he got partially aroused. Disgusted with himself he buried those sensations and continued until he found the orb. 

She woke up on a comfortable recliner chair unrestrained whit a metal brace fitting surprisingly well to her leg. He was sitting in front of her fidgeting with the orb. "Please, don't do that." She had some rasp to her voice. "Maybe you can tell me who you are and what is this?" She felt for her badge but it wasn't there, maybe I lost it, or he took it, crossed her mind. She had to gamble and decided on the truth. "I am an IPFI scientist and that is a memory orb." "So not an officer?" "I have an equivalent rank, you should have accepted my commands if you'd be updated, but your model was recalled so I'm surprised to even see you around, what are you doing here?" He considered the danger of telling the truth, she had no way of contacting anybody. "I was abandoned here or in other words, I made myself to be abandoned. What does the memory orb do?" "Its a storage device that also reads and converts brainwaves to code." "Shit does that mean..." "Yes anyone could use it to make an AI copy of themselves and put it into a compatible body. But it had some problems with the ai degrading and the need to make the reading while the person is dying so I had to intervene before they started large-scale human testing. But it's my life work so would you please just give it to me?" She pleaded. "Maybe I should destroy it, People I knew don't deserve immortality." Then he threw it at her, she barely caught it. "Don't make me regret this. I have additional questions." "About?" "Myself." "You are a bit before my time, but I'll tell you if I know." "Why do I have this layer of organs and meat?" "Well," She winced. "If your unit ever ended up in a survival situation without food, they could... eat you. Your meat is bioengineered to be high in vitamins and protein." "Holy shit, the way you had me programmed I would probably let you do it with a smile." An awkward silence fell. He took the time to check her out again, she was quite shorter than him and looked like she felt soft, he could see her bra pressing on her purple, satin blouse. And felt desire raising again. "Why do I have a penis?" He blurted. "Oh, its mostly so your unit would be comfortable with you when you excrete after drinking, and partially for interrogation..." "Interrogation?" He could presume what she meant but wanted to be sure. "Your model could be put into interrogation mode, suspended of the moral code. On command from your superior, you would administer physical and/or psychological torture, including..." "Stop!" It was obvious where she was going. "Just so you know, its possible my consciousness exists because you wanted me to rape people as an interrogation technique." "No, not me, I was just a..." "Look, we have the same short-term goal, no IPFI. But smugglers will be here in a month, you should leave with them."

In the following days, they made an unspoken agreement, he would hunt and prepare the food she would clean the dishes. At first, he was cold towards her but slowly wormed up to her when he realized she wasn't evil but just a product of her time, it seemed possible she would make a great ally if he ever wanted to free his brethren. They would build up each others knowledge, he shared with her his most personal thoughts and she taught him ai programming. As the time went by they wanted to stay together but none of them was ready to say it.

While he was working in the long hall his superior hearing caught a moan. He was titillated and wanted to have the context to what she was doing so he followed her sounds. He found her on the bed he scavenged for her in the room he said was hers till she leaves. He saw all of her, naked on her back, eyes closed, one hand on her breast the other on her sex. He stopped in his tracks when she whispered the name she gave him. "Mmmm Greg." She wanted this, she felt his presence, she needed his dick but most of all she needed to know if he could feel the same. "Can I help with that?" he managed to say. To his surprise, she looked at him and smiled "Come here and kiss me, oh and lose the clothes."  
He carefully climbed into bed beside her. She hugged him and gently pressed her lips against his. He was right, she does feel soft, so nice and warm. He continued caressing her body as she gently moaned. He nibbled on her neck and the moans got louder he felt encouraged so he continued to her breasts and stopped to admire them. "suck them please." Her voice was full of need. He obliged with pleasure, who knew these balls of mammaries and fat would be so fun. One of his hands traced her belly and ended up on her sex, he tried to recreate the moves she was making before. It would seem successfully by her spasming reaction. He found her clitoris. "Don't stop I'm gonna cum" She grabbed the sheets and arched her back making primal noises into his neck. He felt his length growing. When she calmed down she kissed him gently. "Now it's your turn" she whispered before she playfully tried to wrestle him under her. He let her. She proceeded to rub against his body with her chest as she descended between his legs. In contrast to his onyx skin, his penis got lighter and lilac towards the tip. It was already leaking precum, she tasted it with the tip of her tongue and a moan escaped him. He tasted salty and sweet like crepes they ate this morning, that's interesting, we need to find you some fruit big boy, she thought as she took him in her mouth and bent her elbows so she could get lower and take more of him, she stopped only when she gagged. He twitched so she looked up to see if he's all right, he looked concerned. "I'm okay I was just too eager." She said with a smile then licking her lips. "Here." She put his hand on her head, his giant palm almost enveloping her whole skull. "If Ill need you to stop Ill tap you 3 times. She maintained eye contact and a smirk crept on his face. First, he just rested his hand letting its weight do its thing, as his pleasure started to grow his control lessened, he pulled her head on his cock and pushed her away grabbing her long, black hair just so he could enter her mouth again. He started fucking her face holding her head of silky hair steady. After a few deep thrusts she tapped him ad he quickly let her go examining her with concern. "Ok, needed air." She said while coughing. "Let's try something else, you need to get me ready for you big boy." She put her knees by his ears, and slowly slid them apart, so he could feel the heat of her sex on his face. She bent over and took him in her mouth again. He got the idea, so he started sucking on her folds to reciprocate the sensation. She stopped to say: "Slowly spread me with your fingers please." He started tracing her inner lips with his index finger when he found her soaking wet entrance he slowly pushed it in. She moaned on his dick, her throat gently vibrating all while her pussy clenched his finger. She did that every time he put in an additional finger. He took his time between fingers gently fucking and feeling her on the inside analyzing her every texture. She tapped out when he tried to put in the fourth finger. She stood up over him and turned to face him. She was going to straddle his waist but stopped. "I'm going to straddle and ride you, are you okay with that?" "Of course, please continue." He didn't try to hide the lust in his voice. She took him in her hand and centered him to her core and slowly descended onto him. He grabbed her hips to help her keep balance. Her face and sounds she made when she impaled on him were just icing on a delicious cake of sensations he felt. She put his hand on his breasts and all he could do was close his eyes and tilt his head back mid-moan. He started thrusting up, she caught her balance on his shoulders pushing her breasts in his face with every thrust. He took the opportunity to suck her nipples, she was close he felt her insides twitch, but she was also losing stamina, obviously getting tired. He gently flipped her on her back, she seemed displeased until he slowly but firmly entered her. Now her eyes lost focus, head tilted back as he rutted picking up pace and strength. He pounded her mercilessly and she grabbed his ass like she was hoping to pull him even deeper. She was coming again and he wasn't far behind, he descended from his palms to his elbows hugging her and resting his face in her neck, the moans in her ear pushed her over the edge. He felt her pussy contracting and he couldn't hold back anymore, with a loud moan he filled her up with his pearly release. They staid like that, in a hug, gently kissing till he shrunk, slipping out of her followed by a trail of cum. "That was nice, I can't wait to try more." She said. "Wait, there's more we can do?" "There's lots more, but I don't think we'd have enough time." She feigned a pout. He caught on "You don't have to leave, you can stay with me if you want." "Are you sure?" "I'm sure." They fell asleep in an embrace. While a red light on a memory orb turned on.


End file.
